


scene stealer

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta is late home and dongyoung starts without him





	scene stealer

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh oomfs were having a talk on twt and i spent a looooot of time thinking about it and now here we are
> 
> ps. check out broccolibutts on tumblr for quality thigh high porn,, deadass my fav blog

“you fucker, you started without me,” is the first thing yuta says when he makes his way into the bedroom. he’s still got his coat on, rucsac slung over one shoulder and a wicked frown is spreading across his face as he stares down dongyoung, who just huffs out a laugh in response.

“you’re late, what was i supposed to do?” he asks, voice gruff. he doesn’t bother stopping the movement of his hips as he looks up at yuta and in turn, yuta doesn’t bother trying to stop himself from staring. the slow roll of his hips as he fucks into the fleshlight he’s holding is almost entrancing. yuta watches the way dongyoung’s cock slides through the transparent toy, enraptured, and it takes him a moment or two to realise that technically dongyoung asked him a question.

he splutters, eyes darting up to look at dongyoung’s face and he frowns again when he finds the younger already smirking up at him. “i, uh- wait, you were supposed to wait.”

dongyoung just whines, “but you were taking so long.” he thrusts his hips a little harder, just to accentuate his words and the whimper he lets out literally has yuta’s knees almost give out underneath him. “i was so desperate, so hard thinking about what we’d do when you got home that i couldn’t help myself.”

“shut the fuck up.”

“but i thought you like it when i’m vocal,” dongyoung pouts, hair flopping against his forehead as his head rolls against the pillows. he’s still staring up at yuta, though his eyes are lidded, fluttering a little with every thrust of his hips. the hand that isn’t holding the fleshlight is clenched against his upper thigh, fingers scratching red marks against his soft skin and yet again yuta is rendered momentarily speechless as his mind is filled with the want to replace dongyoung’s fingers with his mouth.

he snaps out of it when dongyoung gasps particularly harshly, hips bucking wildly and his eyes move back up to dongyoung’s face. there’s a deep flush, spread across his cheeks and moving down his chest. he’s biting at his bottom lip, eyes fallen shut and he looks fucking gorgeous. yuta would love to join him, but it seems dongyoung has other ideas.

“since you were late i get to decide what we do,” dongyoung pants, his tone somehow still authoritative despite how wrecked he is. normally yuta would question him, would fight back, but it’s kind of hard to get his words out when dongyoung is still fucking into the fleshlight like his life fucking depends on it. “so you’re gonna watch me fuck this until i come and then we’ll switch places and you get to have my sloppy seconds. sound good to you?”

“fuck.”

dongyoung huffs out a laugh inbetween his moans, eyes crinkling and then he’s lifting his free hand up to usher yuta closer. he proceeds, but not before he drops his rucsac and coat to the floor, and ends up knelt at the base of their bed, eyes flicking over dongyoung’s body, unsure of where to focus his attention.

given the way dongyoung’s hips are thrusting erratically, he’s probably close and yuta spares a second to wonder how long dongyoung had already been going when he got here. he’s quickly distracted though when dongyoung starts moaning his name, his fingers pulling at the band of his thigh high socks almost desperately as his orgasm starts to grow. the squelching from the fleshlight is almost ridiculously obscene now, and when yuta focuses his eyes he can see how the lube moves around inside as dongyoung’s dick presses in and out.

“shit, yuta, yuta, feels so good, ohhh fuck.” dongyoung’s voice is breathy, whiny, just how yuta likes it and he reaches a hand down to cup himself through his jeans as dongyoung continues to moan for him. with every utter of his name, yuta shivers, his own breath hitching in unison with dongyoung’s and it’s almost as if he feels it himself when dongyoung finally comes.

his thighs clench, nails breaking the skin just above his socks as his grip tightens and his dick twitches inside the fleshlight. it’s fucking magical to watch as dongyoung spills into the transparent toy, clouding it with his come until he can’t milk anymore from himself and the friction all gets to be too much.

he flops back against the mattress once he’s done, free arm falling to the side of him whilst the other slowly pulls off the fleshlight. a little bit of his come spills from it’s hole but dongyoung is quick to turn it upside down and save the rest of it. he lifts it up over his own face, tilting it in the light and aweing at his come for a moment before sitting up and turning his eyes on yuta. his expression is blissed out, cheeks impossibly red and one half of yuta wants nothing more than to push him back down against the bed and kiss him until neither of them can feel their lips anymore. the other half however, is desperate to come and, at this point, willing to do whatever dongyoung tells him to do so that he can achieve that.

“you ready for your turn?” he asks and yuta nods mutely, dick twitching when his eyes fall on the soiled fleshlight once again. “c’mon then, show me how much you want to fuck it. how much you want to cover your dick in my come.” he then leans up onto his knees and crawls down to yuta, dropping the fleshlight in his lap, careful that it stays upright, before crawling back up the bed and settling down amongst the pillows by the headboard.

his look is expectant and filled with want and yuta takes in a deep breath as he pulls his tshirt over his head. people normally assume that because they’re so obnoxious with each other normally, that that behaviour would carry through to the bedroom, but in all honestly when they get like this, all of those feelings in yuta fade away, replaced with this kind of submission that only dongyoung can induce in him. heck, even when yuta tops (which is most of the time) dongyoung is still in charge and yuta ~~likes~~ fucking loves it.

he pulls his jeans off next, shucking them and his boxers down in one and he carelessly pushes them off of the side of the bed before finally, finally grabbing the fleshlight dongyoung had passed to him. this isn’t a toy that they use much, especially when they’d much rather fuck each other, so it almost feels special whenever they break it out. it’s been at least a month or two since the last time yuta has held it and he’d forgotten how nice the weight felt in his hand.

carefully, he arranges himself on his knees, stood to full height and with his free hand he loosely strokes his cock a couple of times before he’s looking up to dongyoung for instruction. dongyoung smiles at him, clearly happy that yuta is being more submissive than usual and he leans forwards a little before saying “you’re so good for me, on show like this. why don’t you slick yourself up a little before you start.”

yuta nods, hastily bringing his hand up to his mouth and dribbling all the spit he can gather in his mouth onto his palm. it’s warm against his skin and even warmer against his dick and his lips part around a moan, breath hitching and eyes fluttering as he slowly fucks into his own hand. he can hear dongyoung praising him, telling him how good he looks like this, how lucky he is to have him and yuta loves it, thrives on the compliments. he keens when dongyoung calls him kitten, hips bucking into his own hand and he almost loses grip on the fleshlight when dongyoung does it again.

“okay, i think you’re wet enough, now fuck it for me yuta,” dongyoung says (read: orders) and yuta follows, dropping his hand before lining his dick up with the opening of the fleshlight. he lets out a dragged out sigh as he slowly slides inside, shivering at the way the toy squeezes around him just right and his eyes fall shut, head tipping back just a little as he starts to roll his hips into it.

his dick is a little longer than dongyoung’s, enough so that the toy just fits him perfectly when he’s pressed in to the hilt. not only does this mean it feels like he’s on cloud nine, but it also forces all of dongyoung’s come down the whole length of the opening and the feeling of his dick sliding through the come, combined with the clench of the toy is guaranteed to send him over the edge way sooner than he would like.

he picks up speed gradually, pushing himself forwards until he’s simply holding the toy in place and fucking up into it. his thighs are burning from the task up of holding himself upright but he forces himself to keep going, to stay upright, because dongyoung is staring at him like he wants to devour him and yuta doesn’t wanna ruin that.

“does that feel good yuta? does it feel nice using my come as your lube?” all yuta can do is nod, whimpering lightly as his hips stutter and dongyoung smirks. “does it feel as good as i do when i clench around you though? surely you’d much rather be buried deep inside of me than that little toy.” his tone is teasing, and it’s obvious that he’s trying to rile up yuta, trying to push him over the edge and yet yuta can’t help but fall into his trap.

he whines lowly as his mind wanders, filling with images of him buried deep in dongyoung, of dongyoung sat in his lap bouncing on his dick, of dongyoung’s face as yuta spills inside of him and his movement glitches. his thighs seize up, toes curling as he falls forwards against the bed, only just managing to hold himself up with his free arm as he fucks desperately into the fleshlight. the squelching mingles with his ragged breathes, creating quite the lewd soundtrack for whoever can hear and he fists his hand in the sheets as he shoots into the fleshlight.

he comes for what feels like hours, though realistically it’s no more than a minute, and by the time he’s done he’s exhausted. his arm collapses under his weight and he only just manages to roll onto his side before he falls against the mattress. dongyoung’s fingers thread through his hair as he starts to catch his breath and he leans over his face to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. “are you done, or can you do one last thing for me?” he asks and yuta can’t say no when dongyoung widens his eyes and smiles just slightly. he nods sluggishly and dongyoung beams, kissing yuta’s forehead again before lifting himself up onto his knees and crawling down the bed.

he rolls yuta over onto his back and settles inbetween his legs, carefully pulling yuta’s hand away from the fleshlight before pulling the toy off of him entirely. unlike when he’d pulled it off himself, this time it’s leaking more readily and dongyoung watches as a glob of come splatters again yuta’s lower stomach. without hesitation, dongyoung leans down to lap it up and yuta mewls, body shaking. he whines again when dongyoung pulls away, though he silences when dongyoung moves up to loom over his face.

“you’re so pretty like this, so so pretty,” dongyoung coos, gently stroking yuta’s face and then he’s doing what he’s wanted to do ever since he spied the fleshlight in their cupboard earlier and he turns it upside down so that all the come held inside slowly drips down onto yuta’s face.

yuta’s eyes close at the same time his mouth opens and he leans his head back just a little, tongue resting on his lower lip in an attempt to catch all that he can. warmth is spreading across his face as the dripped come slowly starts to dribble down his cheeks and his chin and he can’t help but smile, knowing that dongyoung is probably enjoying this just as much as him. “god i swear you are something else,” dongyoung groans, as if on cue and yuta moans appreciatively when he feels the weight of the fleshlight hit the bed next to him and then dongyoung lips press against his own.

they pass their shared come between each others mouths, snowballing it until dongyoung has to pull away for breath and yuta decides to swallow it, just because he can. dongyoung gapes a little when yuta bares his empty mouth and then he’s slamming their lips together again, this time with way more fervour. he licks into yuta’s mouth eagerly, tongue flicking against yuta’s and he threads his fingers through yuta’s hair as it deepens.

a couple of minutes pass before the pull apart again and dongyoung smiles down at yuta before flopping down on the mattress next to him. yuta lifts a hand to swipe a finger across his face and he winces when he realises some of the come is already crusted against his skin.

“can we have a shower now, i’m crustier than that sock we found in youngho’s laundry last week,” yuta asks and dongyoung groans, raising his arm to slap yuta on the chest.

“you really know how to ruin the mood don’t you?”

“hey, we both came therefore the mood doesn’t need to be withheld. or do you like to follow different rules, mr. kim?”

dongyoung sighs. “just, just go turn the shower on. i’ll be there in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading,,


End file.
